Ment to be together
by thesaviour
Summary: Never stop believing, it's wat the eighteen-years old Rosemary did. After she met Ross Lynch, she believed she would see him again. Will it happen? - Who knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one – The Meeting.**

_Dear diary._

_Tonight I am going to meet R5, Elizabeth introduced them to me, I didn't knew them first. I had three months to get to know them. Now you can say I am a fan. Elizabeth's dad is bringing me and Elizabeth to the concert tonight, and he's picking us up too. I'm sleeping at her place tonight, because my step-dad is gone – and I don't know where he is. Probably (like always) drunk in a bar. Well, I don't care anymore. Since mom passed away last year, he's been another man. I don't recognise my own step-dad anymore. My biological father passed away when I was ten years old, he died of cancer. My mom thought she would never find love again, until she met my step-dad. They got married five years ago. And now my mom died in a car accident. I never liked him, to be honest. He treated me like shit, and now I'm eighteen years old, and old enough to take care for my own. I don't need him, not anymore. Oh, I need to go. Elizabeth is here. I'm going to focus on tonight, because it's going to be fun with Elizabeth. To be honest, I'm kind of excited! xoxo_

* * *

''I'm coming!'' Rosemary yelled while she putted her diary in one of her bags. Elizabeth – Rosemary's best friend walked into her room. ''Where's Charlie?'' she asked. Rosemary looked up and shrugged. ''Bar, I guess. I don't really care.''  
''Do you have your stuff?'' Elizabeth asked to change the subject. She walked towards Rosemary's bed and sat down upon it.  
''Let me see..'' Rosemary muttered to herself. ''Clothes, make-up, battery charger, other stuff.. Yes I have everything!'' Rosemary grabbed her bags and smiled widely. ''And my diary of course.''  
Elizabeth took one bag of her friend and jumped up and down. ''I can't wait to see R5! Did you listened to their songs? Of course you did, you had three months to get to know them!'' Elizabeth said, while the two girls walked out of Rosemary's bedroom.  
''Yes I did, and I actually do like them. I do like Ross, who do you like?'' Rosemary asked while she checked the living room. ''Well, if Charlie is coming home, there is food in the fridge. I guess I have everything.''  
''The one I like? That would be Riker, I loved how he played in Glee.'' Elizabeth said and she smiled dreamly. She looked to Rosemary and giggled like a little girl.  
Rosemary rolled with her eyes and looked around one more time.  
''Yes, I have everything.''

''What about your ticket?!'' Elizabeth yelled and she dropped Rosemary's bag. ''Your ticket is important!''  
''Whoah!'' Rosemary said when she notice Elizabeth dropped her bag. ''Be careful! My perfume is in that bag!'' She quickly opened the bag to make sure her perfume didn't broke. ''Oh thank god.'' Rosemary sighed when she saw her perfume didn't broke.  
''Seriously Liz? Please be careful. – And of course I have my ticket. Don't be such a drama queen.'' Rosemary muttered as she closed the bag. ''I'm carrying my bags from now on, go tell your dad we're ready.''  
Elizabeth nodded and rushed out of the house.  
Rosemary grabbed her keys from the table and looked around. ''Well, I'll see you tomorrow Charlie.'' She walked towards the front door and sighed.  
''Or not..''

''Hey Rose, ready for tonight?'' Elizabeth's dad asked when Rosemary stepped into the car. ''Elizabeth is feeling really excited.''  
Rosemary looked up and chuckled. ''I already noticed that yes. And yeah I'm ready. I'm not a huge fan like Liz, but I think they're alright.'' Rosemary shrugged and she putted her seat belt on.  
''Alright. Does Charlie knows you're sleeping at our places?'' Elizabeth's dad asked and he looked through his mirror towards Rosemary. She shrugged and crossed her arms then.  
''I left a note. I've told him yesterday, but he didn't really listened.'' When she saw the worried face expression from her best friend's father, Rosemary sighed. ''I'm fine David, you know I'm always fine.''  
David nodded and started the car. ''Well, let's drop your stuff.''

* * *

''Oh my god, do you believe it? We're actually here!'' Elizabeth yelled in Rosemary's ear. ''When do they start? - Oh I know, we have to wait twenty minutes. Oh my god Rose!''  
Rosemary raised her eyebrows when she saw her friend getting all crazy. ''Whoah Liz, relax.''  
''Relax? I can't relax! I'm not standing in the front, but in the middle!'' she yelled, ''and you're expecting me to relax?!''  
Rosemary holded up her hands. ''Alright, I'm sorry. I bet you'll stand in the front soon enough.''

While Elizabeth was acting like a little child, Rosemary was looking around. She didn't expect R5 had so much female fans. Well, she could understand it. Four of the five members are really hot. Like that Ross guy, he's hot.  
Rosemary had only three months to get to know R5, but she liked them when she heard their first song. She always was a fan of Ross Lynch, because he plays in Austin and Ally. And now, she's going to see them live.

Rosemary jumped up when she heard everyone screaming - including Elizabeth. When the room and stage became dark, Rosemary knew they were starting. And yes, a few seconds later R5 runned on the stage.  
She couldn't believe it, R5 was actually right in front of her. Rosemary shook her head to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Well, the squeezing from Elizabeth, in her arm was helping too.  
''They are really here!'' Elizabeth yelled, while she was jumping up and down.

When the concert was almost over, Rosemary thought she was imagining, Ross staring at her while he was singing Fallin' for You. Rosemary blinked a couple of times. Yes, she was imagining Ross looking at her. She looked around to the other girls around her, who were singing - very loudly the same song.  
When Rosemary looked back to Ross again, he still was looking at her - at least she thought he was looking at her. _Is he? No he isn't looking at me. It can't be true. There are so many girls, he's probably looking to some-one in front of me. _Rosemary was saying to herself.  
She kept looking at him and couldn't help it but smile. She had this sweet and shy smile upon her face. And then, something happened. Ross started lauging too. _So he was looking at me! This is so weird.._

The rest of the concert Rosemary was still thinking about that moment. The butterflies were flying inside her stomach, just because that one moment. She looked up when the last song was finished. Then, it happened again. He was looking to _her. _Not to the girls in front of her, no just to her. Rosemary blinked a couple of times.  
Ross smiled, and Rosemary smiled back. Riker was telling the audiences it was an awesome night, and that the audiences were awesome. Just like what they tell everyone they have a concert for.  
Rosemary was still staring to Ross, who was still staring back. She slowly raised her hand and waved towards him - just to make sure he was actually looking at her.  
''What are you doing?'' Elizabeth asked.  
''Just wait and see..'' Rosemary muttered as she started waving.  
Her eyes became huge when Ross actually waved back at her - and of course, the rest of the girls around her started yelling and waving back. Rosemary looked towards her friend and blinked.  
''He waved at me?'' Rosemary said.  
Elizabeth started yelling and jumping up and down. ''I knew it!''

* * *

''That was so awesome! He was actually looking at you Rose!'' Elizabeth said while they were waiting for their jackets. Elizabeth was shaking Rosemary's arm. Rosemary couldn't help it, but she was smiling very widely. ''I know right!''  
''Where can we get some souvenirs?'' Rosemary asked. ''I want a neckless, they're awesome.''  
Elizabeth grabbed her arm and runned out of the line, towards the shop.  
''Oh god.'' Elizabeth said and she stopped walking.  
''What's wrong? What's wrong?'' Rosemary asked when she saw the shocked face expression of her friend.  
Elizabeth pointed to the shop, and when Rosemary looked at it, she could see the R5 members were actually selling the souvenirs. Rosemary's eyes became huge when she saw Ross.  
''We have to get you towards Ross, so you two could actually meet!'' Elizabeth said and she grabbed Rosemary's arm. ''Let's go!''  
Elizabeth was pulling Rosemary with her, towards the shop. She was really trying her best to get Rosemary to Ross. Rosemary knew she would fail, because there were so many other girls who wanted to see him.

''Here you go!'' Elizabeth said and she pulled Rosemary in front of her. Rosemary looked around, she was about to face Ross. What must she do? - Right, buying a neckless.  
She waited until the girl in front of her was done, so she could took a step towards _him._ She didn't knew how to react, she was shaking because she was feeling so nervous. It was like she was on her first date, or the moment you have when you get your first kiss.  
Ross looked away for a moment. ''So what do you wa-'' when he turned back, he saw Rosemary standing in front of him. He blinked a couple of times and he shook his head. ''You!'' he said, surprised.  
Rosemary could feel everyone was staring at her, and it made her feeling really shy. ''Yeah.. me.'' Rosemary muttered.  
''So, what would you like?'' Ross asked while he smiled towards Rosemary.  
''A neckless, a photo with you and I want to ask you something.'' Rosemary said and chuckled softly. She didn't felt nervous anymore, because he was so.. sweet towards her.  
Ross laughed and nodded his head. ''Sure, what's your question.''  
''Did you and I made eye contact while the concert?'' Rosemary asked. She looked towards him, she really wanted to know it, because well.. she could know it for sure.  
''I thought you already knew, because I waved to _you._'' he said and chuckled softly. He grabbed a neckless and gave it to Rosemary. ''No, don't.'' he said when Rosemary wanted to give him the money. ''You get this one from me, because I like you.''  
Rosemary blinked a couple of times and smiled then. ''Thanks, shall we take a picture? So you can go furter with selling things?''  
''Well, I rather talk to you.''  
Rosemary's face became red and she quickly grabbed her phone, so she could make a picture of her and Ross.  
''Thanks.'' she said and smiled towards him.  
''No, thank you, it was nice to meet you?'' - ''Rosemary.'' - ''It was nice to meet you Rosemary.''  
He gave her a wink and watched Rosemary leaving.

Outside, Rosemary still couldn't believe what happened to her. When she looked towards her friend, she started laughing. ''Oh my god Liz, did this actually happened?''  
''You lucky bastard! Getting a free neckless of Ross, a picture with him _and _the truth about that he was looking at you!'' Elizabeth jumped up and down and grabbed the hand of her friend. ''This was so awesome!''  
Rosemary started walking, while she looked over her shoulder towards the boulding.  
_See you, Ross. Too bad I would never see you again._

* * *

_Dear diary.  
__You would never believe what happened to me. Elizabeth is sleeping now. _Rosemary looked up towards her friend who was sleeping. _I can't sleep, because I am feeling to excited. I met Ross Lynch! He was so sweet to me, and I got a free R5 neckless. Oh my god, I still can't believe it.  
__First, I thought he was looking at me, while the concert. The first time I didn't believe it, but the second time.. I waved to him, and he waved back at me! I still thought it wasn't possible.. Until I asked him if he was looking at me - and he said yes!  
__I am so happy right now! _Rosemary looked towards the neckless who was laying on her bed. She grabbed it and putted it on. _I never take this neckless off! I posted my photo of Ross and me on Instagram, Twitter and Facebook. Hope he'll recognize me.  
__Probably not, he already forgot about me.  
Well, I am going to sleep. Goodnight! xoxo_

* * *

''Who was that girl?'' Riker asked while he sat down upon a couch. Ross looked up and frowned deeply. ''Which girl? I saw a lot of girls tonight Riker. You have to be more specific.'' Ross asked.  
''The girl with the long blonde hair and the one who you gave a free neckless?''  
Ross smiled. ''Ah, that girl.''  
''Yes that girl. You seemed pretty interested in her.'' Rydel said while she sat down next to her brother. She looked towards her younger brother and smiled friendly towards him.  
''Well, I noticed her while the concert. She was different then all those other girls. She wasn't screaming or being totally crazy.'' Ross looked outside the window and smiled softly. ''I just liked her, I guess. But whatever, I will never see her again.''  
''You never know.'' Rydel said and she smiled towards Ross. ''Never stop believing.''

**Hey guys, what do you think about this? I had this dream after I went to the R5 concert in Amsterdam.  
****They were so awesome, and I wanted to make a story about my dream.  
****Chapter two will be online soon!  
****xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two – Fate.**

_''Do you believe in fate?''_

* * *

It's been a weeks ago since the concert. Rosemary didn't forgot about her meeting with Ross, she would always remember it. She is wearing the neckless, and she promised she would never take it off again.  
At Rosemary's home everything is finally getting better. Charlie, her step-dad is trying to drink less alcohol and take more care for Rosemary. He promised her to be a 'better man'. Rosemary didn't really believed him, but he's trying his best to be a better man.  
''Home already?'' Charlie asked when Rosemary walked into the living room. ''Thought you had school till four.''  
''I had,'' Rosemary said and looked what Charlie was doing. ''Until my teacher became ill and went home. - What are you doing?''  
Rosemary threw her school bag on the ground and walked towards her step-father. There stood a huge bag into the livingroom and Rosemary could hear the sound of broken glass.  
''Just throwing some bottles away.''  
''Erhm, Charlie?'' Rosemary asked when she saw the bag was all wet. ''Isn't it better to threw _empty _bottles away? You're making a mess from the livingroom.''  
Charlie looked up and sighed. ''You're right.'' he muttered. Charlie stood up, grabbed the bag and walked into the kitchen.  
''Don't worry, I'll clean the living room.'' Rosemary muttered and walked away.

Rosemary let herself fall upon her bed and sighed deeply. Charlie was still busy with throwing bottles away. She asked him if he needed help, but he said he needed to do this alone.  
Rosemary rolled upon her belly and grabbed her phone. She was staring to her background image, it was the photo she took with Ross. Rosemary could feel the butterflies returning into her stomach.  
''Hey, somebody sended me a tweet!'' Rosemary said, surprised. She opened her twitter, wondering who sended her a tweet. Rosemary waited until her Iphone loaded the page. ''Ugh, stupid phone.'' she muttered.  
When she finally could see who tweeted her, her eyes became huge. ''No way!''  
The tweet was saying: **I found you. **And the one who tweeted her was Ross Lynch!  
Rosemary started yelling and rolled of her bed. She jumped up and runned through her room. She couldn't believe Ross sended her a tweet, and a tweet which was telling her, he found her. What does it even mean? Well she didn't care, Ross tweeted her!  
Charlie rushed into her room with an empty bottle, ready to hit someone with it. ''What happened?!'' he yelled.  
Rosemary's eyes became huge when she saw Charlie with the bottle. ''The f, Charlie?'' Rosemary asked as she stopped with running. ''I'm just yelling because Ross freaking Lynch tweeted me!''  
Charlie lowered his bottle and face palmed himself. ''Are you kidding me? I thought someone tried to kidnap you.'' Charlie sighed deeply and walked out of her room. ''Well, now I know why you're screaming.''

* * *

''Can you even believe it?'' Rosemary asked while she jumped upon her best friend's bed. ''Ross tweeted me that he found me! I don't even know what he means, but whatever!''  
''Did you send a tweet back?'' - ''No..'' - ''OH MY GOD! Why not?''  
Rosemary shrugged and looked down to her Iphone and sighed deeply. ''I am scared, don't know what to send back. I was thinking about; Now you found me, come and get me. But that sounds _soooo _not like me.''  
Elizabeth started laughing and almost rolled off her bed. ''Oh god Rose, you are so funny. Just send him; I thought you'd never find me. That's normal and _sooo_ like you.'' Elizabeth imitated Rosemary's voice.  
Rosemary rolled with her eyes and grabbed her Iphone. ''Alright, here we go.''  
A couple minutes later, Rosemary pressed upon 'Send tweet' and sighed deeply. ''I did it, now waiting for his answer.'' Rosemary said and she lied down upon the bed. ''I thought he already forgot me.'' she said, while she was holding her neckless.  
''Are you kidding me Rose? Such a beautiful girl like you? Nobody forget you. And if they do, they're dumb.''  
Rosemary laughed and shook her head. ''You're one of a kind Liz. I like that about you.''  
''So, what now?'' Elizabeth asked while she was looking to her friend. ''What shall we do now?''  
Rosemary sat up straight and shrugged. ''I don't know, maybe we can go to Starbucks? I'd love to have a frappuccino. Come on, I'll buy you one.'' Rosemary jumped off Elizabeth's bed and looked to her friend.  
''Oh, why not.''

''So.'' Elizabeth said when the two girls were walking down the streets with their frappuccino. ''Did Ross sended something back?'' Elizabeth took a sip from her frappuccino and licked her lips after it. ''Hmm, I love frappuccinos.''  
''No, he didn't sended me something back.'' Rosemary said and she pouted her lips. ''It took him weeks to even find me, so it will take a few days until I get a message back, I think.''  
''Don't stop believing Rose, everything will be okay. Trust me.''  
''Last time you said trust me, I was hanging upside down, in a tree.'' Rosemary looked towards her friend and raised one eyebrow. ''And I didn't really liked that, because everyone was laughing at me.''  
Elizabeth pouted her lips towards her friend. ''But I have a good feeling about this Rose! And I'm feeling you'll get a message right _now!_'' she said. And right after Elizabeth said it, Rosemary's phone vibrated.  
''Oh my god Liz, can you look into the furture or something?'' Rosemary asked while she grabbed her Iphone out of her pocket.  
''It's a gift.'' Elizabeth said proudly. ''Or just dumb luck.''  
The two friends started laughing. ''Oh, let's sit overthere.'' Elizabeth said and pointed to a bench. ''Then we can read your message!'' She walked with Rosemary towards the bench and sat down upon it.  
''Oh, it's a private message.'' Rosemary said when she unlocked her phone. ''On twitter! Oh my god, do you think?'' Rosemary couldn't even finish her sentence, because Elizabeth started yelling. ''HE. He followed you! Look at your mentions!''  
Rosemary blinked a couple of times and looked to her phone. In her mentions stood: ** rossR5 followed you**. Rosemary just stared to her phone, she couldn't believe Ross was following her.  
''Rose? Rose! Your message, just read it already!'' Elizabeth said, who almost squish her frappuccino. ''I want to know what he sended you! Please open it! Please, please please!''  
Rosemary looked to her friend and chuckled. ''Alright, I'll read it out loud.'' Rosemary promised, while she opened the message she got from Ross. It wasn't a big message, but big enough to let Rosemary scream.  
''What!? What is it?'' Elizabeth said, who was watching her friend getting all crazy.  
''Right. Well he sended me this:  
_Hey Rosemary, hope you still remember me. I was wondering if you were enjoying your neckless.  
__Hope to hear from you soon.  
__xoxo Ross.  
_Can you believe it? He sended me a message and he hopes to hear from me soon!''

* * *

''So. You finally found her?'' Riker secretly was watching Ross his phone. ''Took you a while.''  
Ross looked up and raised his eyebrows. ''Did you just watched me sending her a message?''  
''No, no.'' Riker said and he turned his back towards his little brother. ''Hope to hear from you soon!'' Riker said and he made some kissing sounds. Then he started laughing and walked out of the room.  
Ross rolled with his eyes and looked down to his phone. ''I finally found you.'' he whispered.

''Ross, you're phone is making me crazy!'' Rydel said and she threw his phone upon his bed. ''You should do something about it. So many girls are tweeting you, it drives me crazy to hear your phone every time.''  
''Relax sis. I'll do something about it.''  
Ross rushed towards his bed and grabbed his phone, hoping Rosemary had sended him a message back. He opened his twitter and ignored all the tweets from his fangirls. He chuckled softly, while shaking his head. When he notice he had a private message, his eyes lighten up.  
_Of course I remember you. How can I forget you?  
__The neckless is awesome, I'm never taking it off. - Because you gave it to me.  
__I really thought you'd forgotten about me, but I'm glad you didn't.  
Love, Rosemary.  
_Ross smiled while he was reading the message. He didn't really knew what was happening to him, because every time when he was seeing something from Rosemary, he just becomes happy. He didn't believe himself when he thought he could be in love with this girl, he met one time.  
''Ross, are you here?'' Stormie walked into his room. When she saw he was smiling from ear to ear, she raised her eyebrows. ''What's up with you?''  
''Mom!'' Ross said and he looked towards his mother. ''Nothing, I'm just. I got a message from that girl I was searching for.'' Ross looked down to his phone and bide upon his lower lip. ''I wanted to send something back, but I don't know what to say.''  
''Can I read the message? Maybe I can help?'' Stormie said.  
Ross gave his mother his phone and looked towards her, wondering what she would say.  
''So, she thought you forgot about her, tell her you didn't because, and explain why you didn't. But that's up to you boy. Oh, and you should tell she's pretty. Girls like to be called pretty.''  
''Thanks mom.'' Ross said and he gave his mother a quick hug and then he started writing a message for Rosemary.

* * *

''No way!'' Rosemary said. She almost choked in her dinner. ''Oh my god.''  
Charlie was looking towards Rosemary and raised his eyebrows. ''What? Did you got a message from that Ross guy?'' he asked, while he continued eating his dinner.  
''Yes! Do you want to hear what he said?''  
''Yeah sure, go ahead.''  
''_Forgetting such a pretty girl like you? - No. Since I saw you, I couldn't think of something else.  
I'm happy to hear you like the neckless, it made me smile.  
So, I was wondering. And I know it sounds impossible, but I want to meet you.  
I'm going to arrange something, so we can see each other at the concert in Paris.  
You'll hear from me soon.  
Love, Ross.  
_So, if he can arrange something, can I go. Please, please please?!''  
Charlie was looking towards Rosemary and sighed deeply. ''I guess a vacation doesn't sound like a problem.''  
''OH MY GOD!'' Rosemary rushed towards her step-father and hugged him. ''Thank you! I am going to call Liz, and then sending a message back if she can come too!''

''Did you sended it yet?'' Elizabeth asked while she was laying on Rosemary's bed. ''You're so slow!''  
Rosemary raised her eyebrows and looked towards her friend. ''I want to write something sweet, that's why it takes so long. Do you want to hear what I have?'' she asked.  
Elizabeth nodded.  
''Are you serious? That would be awesome Ross.  
I would love to meet you in Paris, I never been to Paris before.  
By the way, if I go to France, my step-father and best friend want to come too.  
Is that a huge problem?  
Thank you for everything, you are so sweet!  
See you soon, love Rosemary.''  
Elizabeth pouted her lips and looked to her friend. ''Yeah, that's good. Send it!''  
Rosemary looked to her phone and pressed upon **Send**. She looked to her friend and started yelling. ''Oh my god Liz, can you believe this? Ross Lynch likes me! Well, not like like, but he's talking with me!''  
Elizabeth chuckled and looked towards her best friend. ''I'm happy for you.''

''Oh I need to go home, my uncle is in town, and he's visiting us. Seriously, if you have a message, call me. Alright?'' Elizabeth said and she looked with a serious face to her friend.  
''I promise.''  
Elizabeth gave Rosemary a hug and walked out of her room.  
Rosemary looked down to her phone and smiled widely. _He does like me, why would he arrange something to meet him?_ Rosemary closed her eyes and smiled widely.

**So, this was chapter two. Please tell me how you think about my story!  
****The next chapter will be online soon.  
****xoxoxo!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three - Arrangements.**

Two weeks passed by, and Rosemary was still talking with Ross. He gave her his number, so they could talk on Whatsapp. Rosemary promised him to keep his number a secret. She even replaced his name. Ross was standing as 'Brownie' in her phone. Sometimes he mentions her on Twitter and it drives her crazy - in the good way. He even copied her picture which they made with the concert and uploaded it upon his Instagram. People have been reacting on it. They were asking: _Who is she? Is she his girlfriend? OMG she's so pretty. Awh you guys are so cute _and even more reactions. Some weren't really sweet, but that were young, jealous girls who reacted on the photo. Ross was still busy with arrangements for their meeting. At least, he was telling he was busy. Sometimes Rosemary had to wait a day until Ross sended her a message back. She didn't mind, she knew he was a busy boy.

Rosemary looked up when she heard the familair sound of her phone. She looked to her phone, which was laying next to her pink MacBook. It was a Whatsapp message from Ross. Rosemary smiled as she grabbed her phone and unlocked it.  
_Sorry for ignoring you the whole day. How are you doing? _Ross asked. Rosemary grinned to her phone and she looked around, hoping Charlie wouldn't walk in, or worse; Elizabeth. Rosemary was keeping this a secret for Elizabeth, because she was scared she would steal Ross his number.  
_Don't be sorry, I know you have a very busy life Ross.  
I was making my homework, it's so many! Despite I'm fine, how are you?  
_Rosemary clicked on the little arrow and waited until the little clock changes into two little checkmarks. She played with her phone, meanwhile she was waiting for Ross to answer. Her phone was aying he was typing. She looked to the screen, when she heard the sound of her phone.  
_I'm tired, had a long and busy day. I did talk to my mom for our meeting.  
__She would love to meet you, and she's trying to get you, your step-dad and friend into Paris.  
_Rosemary stared to her screen and started smiling. That was great! She couldn't wait to see Ross again, while she was thinking about meeting him, butterflies appeared inside her stomach.  
_That's great! I can't wait to see you again.  
__If you are tired, you should go get some sleep. It's pretty late you know.  
_Rosemary looked to her phone and sighed softly. She didn't wanted him to go, she wanted to talk the whole night with him. It wouldn't be the first time, because last night they were talking until 4 AM. They agreed to go to sleep, because it was really late.  
_No, I'm not going to bed.  
__I've been waiting for this the whole day. I couldn't wait to talk with you.  
__You know, I missed talking with you. - I made you blush, didn't I?  
_Rosemary giggled like a little child. She felt her cheeks were getting pinker and pinker. Yes he did made her blush, and he already knew it. She sighed deeply to let het pink cheeks go away.  
_You tease. You always know how to make me blush.  
__I missed talking to you too. But you should get some sleep.  
__I mean, last night was a late night, I don't want you to feel exhausted.  
_Rosemary felt guilty, because she was thinking she was keeping Ross from his rest. She played nervous with a lock of her hair, while she was waiting for Ross to answer her.

* * *

Ross laughed when he notice Rosemary sended him something back. ''Oh you.'' he muttered to his phone and he started typing something back.  
_Rosemary, please. It's like you don't want to talk with me.  
__Don't you worry about me, I am a big boy.  
__Do you mind if I call you tomorrow? I'd like to hear your voice again.  
__It's been a while when we've called.  
_Ross waited until Rosemary sended something back. He was feeling exhausted, but he wanted to talk with her. He's been waiting for this moment the whole day. The moment he get his rest and talk with _her. _The girl he couldn't get out of his head. He looked to his phone and laughed when he notice Rosemary sended something back.  
_No! I love talking with you! Sorry if I made you feeling like that.  
__You can call me whenever you want Ross, you know that.  
_Ross smiled to his phone. He looked up when someone walked into his room. ''Hey mom.'' he said.  
Stormie walked towards his bed and smiled friendly to her son. ''Still texting hmm? That girl must be special.'' she said and she looked towards her son, who was smiling widely. ''About that plan of you, that meeting plan. I have three tickets for the concert, and we have a hotel for them, for the whole weekend. They only need to pay their own ticket to come to Paris.''  
Ross widened his eyes and smiled brightly. ''So, they can come?!'' he asked.  
''Well, I still need to arrange something. You'll hear tomorrow if everything is arranged. Okay?''  
Ross nodded and he gave his mother a hug. ''You are awesome mom!'' he said and grabbed his phone. ''Rosemary has to know this.'' - ''Wait!'' Ross looked up towards his mother and raised one eyebrow. ''What?''  
''Why don't you keep it a secret and surprise her?'' Stormie looked towards Ross and petted his head. ''She would love it, and she will like you even more.'' she gave her son a wink and walked out of his bedroom.

* * *

_Hey Rose? Do you mind if I go to sleep?  
__I do feel pretty tired.  
_Rosemary smiled to her phone. She was happy he was being so honest with her. She placed a lock of her long, blonde hair behind her ear before she started typing.  
_Go to sleep, you'll need it. I'm not leaving, so don't worry.  
__I'll talk to you tomorrow?  
_Rosemary looked up when Charlie walked into her bedroom. ''Are you still awake?'' he asked. The band between Charlie and Rosemary was getting better and better. They became closer every day. Rosemary looked up and nodded. ''Making some homework, but I'm stopping.''  
Charlie smiled and pressed a kiss upon Rosemary's head. ''Goodnight sweety.''  
''Goodnight Charlie.''  
When Rosemary looked to her phone, Ross sended her something back.  
_Of course we talk tomorrow.  
__Good night Rose, sleep tight.  
_Rosemary smiled. She looked up to make sure Charlie was out of her room, and she started typing again.  
_Good night Ross. _Rosemary sended a little heart emoticon right after it and she lied her Iphone upon her desk, so she could shut off her MacBook. First she needed to save her homework, otherwise she will lose it.  
When she was done, she grabbed her phone and walked towards her bed. She looked down when her phone made a sound. It was Ross who sended her a heart emoticon back. Rosemary giggled and felt the butterflies into her stomach.  
Now she knew for sure, that she had fallen in love with Ross Lynch.

* * *

The next morning Rosemary woke up with her Iphone still in her hands. She looked upon it and giggled when she saw a goodmorning text from Ross. She always loved it when he sended her a goodmorning text.  
_Mornin' Rose.  
__You're probably still asleep, but I just wanted to greet you.  
__I call you later this day, probably in the afternoon.  
__Love, Ross.  
_Rosemary smiled and she sended a goodmorning text back, and she told him that she don't mind when he calls her. It's Sunday, so she has the day off. Elizabeth is to her grandparents this weekend, so she didn't had to worry about her.  
''Rose, are you awake?'' Charlie asked while knocking upon the door. He waited until Rosemary opened the door of her bedroom. ''Yeah, just a few minutes. What's wrong?''  
''My mother called, she's sick and asked if I could come. Would you want to come, or did you wanted to make your homework?'' he asked, while he looked down to his step-daughter, who was pouting her lips. Rosemary looked at him and nodded her head.  
''I wanted to make my homework, do you mind?'' she asked.  
Charlie smiled and shook his head. ''No, I was already expecting it, but maybe you had changed your mind. I'm packing my stuff and then I'm leaving. There's enough food in the fridge, so you can make dinner by yourself. If you don't mind.''  
''Charlie, I love cooking. I'm going to be fine. Now hurry, Grand-mom didn't called you for nothing.''  
Charlie laughed and pressed a kiss upon her head and walked downstairs.  
Rosemary didn't mind Charlie leaving, now she had the whole house for herself, and she didn't had to sneak around with her phone. This is going to be a good day.

Rosemary brought her MacBook downstairs, so she could make her homework in the living room, while watching some TV. And of course, when she zapped to the channel; Disney Channel, Austin and Ally was on. Rosemary blinked a couple of times and placed the remote on the table. She stared to the TV, well she stared to Ross. _Can you believe it? He's the one you're in love with. _Rosemary woke up from her daydream when she saw somebody called her. Was it Ross? When she quickly grabbed her phone, she saw Elizabeth was calling her.  
''Hey Liz.'' Rosemary said, and she tried to hide her disappointment. ''Whats up?''  
''HE. DID. MENTION. YOU. IN. HIS. TWEET!'' Elizabeth yelled through the phone. Rosemary raised her eyebrows, she didn't really heard what her friend was saying, because she was talking too fast.  
''Erhm, Liz. Calm down please? Now tell me what happened.'' Rosemary said, while she turned her MacBook on. ''Now, who was mention who?'' she asked.  
''Ross! He mentioned you in one of his tweets! Go watch your Twitter, NOW!''  
Rosemary looked to her phone and rolled her eyes. ''Aye, aye captain!'' she muttered. ''Hold on a minute, MacBook is starting up. So, how's your little vacation?'' she asked, while waiting for her MacBook.  
''Meh, I'm bored, lucky I'm coming home tonight. If I'm home, shall we meet at Starbucks?'' Elizabeth asked, who was probably laying on her bed. Complaining to her parents that she was bored.  
''Sure, oh starting Twitter right now.'' Rosemary was quiet for a moment. ''Oh my god.''  
''I know right!'' Elizabeth yelled through the phone. ''What did he say?''  
Rosemary blinked a couple of times. She haven't seen the tweet yet, but she was distracted by the many people who suddenly followed her. ''Erhm, Liz?'' Rosemary said through the phone. ''I suddenly have more then thousand followers?''  
"'WHAT?!'' Elizabeth yelled, who felt off her bed. Rosemary could hear it and started laughing. ''Did you just fell of your bed?'' - ''Yes..''  
Rosemary clicked on her mentions, she scrolled down until she saw the tweet Ross sended.  
''Oh no, he didn't.'' Rosemary said. ''Do you believe it? _I just wanted to say, because everyone is asking I have a girlfriend - No, not yet. The girl on my picture is rosemaryholmesx she will be my future girlfriend. Oh JK guys. _Seriously? Future girlfriend?''  
Rosemary could hear Elizabeth laughing very loudly. ''Liz!'' Rosemary yelled.  
''I'm sorry, it's just so, funny. He really do like you Rose.''

''I need to go Liz, I see you tonight.'' Rosemary said, en before Elizabeth could say anything, she pressed her friend away. She scrolled to her contacts and stopped when she saw ''Brownie''. He finger hung above the green horn. Then she pressed upon it and held her phone at her ear.  
''Seriously Ross?'' she sighed.

* * *

Ross was busy with practicing for the concert he and the others have later this day. He didn't heard his phone ringing.  
A couple minutes later, when they stopped playing, Ross heard his phone. ''Where's my phone?!'' he said and started running.  
''Erhm, in your pocket?'' Rydel said, who walked away from her keyboard.  
Ross stopped running and moved his hand into his pocket. ''Oh..'' he said, while grabbing his pocket. When he saw Rosemary was calling, his eyes lighten up. ''Hey Rose!'' he said and runned out of the room. He could hear the other members of R5 making kissing sounds and calling Rosemary's name.  
Ross rolled with his eyes as he closed the door behind him. ''What's wrong?'' he asked.  
''Whats wrong?!'' Rosemary said through the phone. ''Couldn't you just warn me before you start tweeting about me?''  
Ross bide upon his lip. ''Ah, that..'' he muttered. Ross walked towards the window and stared outside. ''Sorry about that.''  
He could hear Rosemary sighing. ''It's no problem, but next time just warn me, okay?'' her voice sounded soft, yet very friendly. ''And erhm. Future girlfriend?'' Rosemary asked.  
Ross started coughing, he forgot he tweeted that. While Ross was catching his breath, Rosemary chuckled softly. ''I'm sorry Rose. But all those girls.. They were asking who you are, because I posted a picture of us on Instagram. Did you saw their reactions?'' he asked.  
''Yes.'' Rosemary said and chuckled. ''They think I'm pretty.''  
''Yes, and they're saying we're the perfect couple.''  
Rosemary was quiet for a moment, but then she sighed very deeply. ''Ross..'' she muttered.  
By the sound of her voice, Ross knew this wasn't going to end well. He walked away from the window and he narrowed his eyes. ''What's wrong?'' he said. Rosemary could hear the fear in his voice.  
''Nothing.'' Rosemary said. ''So, what about our meeting?''  
Ross lighten up a little bit and he smiled widely. ''Oh right! That's why I wanted to call you today. To surprise you!'' she said. ''The truth is.'' he began, and he could hear Rosemary was holding her breath. ''You, your step-dad and friend are coming to Paris!'' he yelled through the phone. ''But there's one problem..''  
''What is it?'' Rosemary asked.  
''You need to buy your airticket to come to Paris.'' - ''No, wait a moment.'' Stormie walked into the room and looked to her son. Ross blinked a couple of times and looked to his mother. ''Wait a moment Rose, putting you on speaker.''  
Ross pressed a button on his phone and holded his phone in front of him ''Can you hear us Rose?''  
''Yes, I can hear you.'' Rosemary said.

Stormie explained Rosemary didn't had to buy her own tickets, because Stormie would arrange everything. ''Your three tickets are on their way to you Rosemary.'' Stormie said and she smiled to Ross.  
''Really?'' Rosemary asked. ''Thank you so much!''  
Ross was jumping up and down. ''This is so awesome!''  
Somewhere you could hear a bell ringing. ''Oh..'' Rosemary said and she was quiet for a moment.  
''Ross, I have to go. Elizabeth is standing outside. I thought she was returning later today.'' Rosemary said and you could hear the disappointment in her voice. ''I'll talk to you later.''  
Ross pouted his lips. ''Alright Rose.''

* * *

''Liz, what are you doing here?'' Rosemary asked surprisely while she putted her phone away. ''Come in, why are you here already?''  
Elizabeth walked inside her friends house and shrugged. ''Mom and dad wanted to go home, so here I am.''  
''And, did you work things out with Ross?''  
Rosemary smiled widely and she looked to her friend.

''Liz, we are going to Paris!''

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my story. Please let me know what you think about it, because my inspiration is getting lower and lower D: Next chapter will be online soon, at least; I hope.  
****Rossmary shippers; next episode will be filled with Rossmary moments!  
****See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - Paris.**

Two slow week passed by since the day Rosemary heard she was going to Paris. Charlie agreed to go, and Elizabeth had permission from her parents to go with them as well. Rosemary had trouble packing her stuff, because she didn't knew what she should wear, when she meets Ross.**  
**Tonight they will fly to Paris, France and Rosemary still was busy packing her stuff. She didn't knew what things she should wear. She went shopping yesterday, but she wasn't sure if she should bring those with her.  
''So?'' Elizabeth said while walking into Rosemary's room. ''Are you do-'' Elizabeth raised her eyebrows when she saw Rosemary's suitcase is still empty. ''Are you serious Rose? We leave in two hours!''  
Rosemary pouted her lips and she let herself fall on her bed. ''I know, I know.'' she muttered. ''I just don't know what to wear and what to bring.'' Rosemary sat up straight when she heard her phone. She slowly let herself fall off her bed and walked towards her desk, to grab her IPhone.  
_Ready for tonight? Can't wait to see you.  
_''Who is it?'' Elizabeth asked, while she was busy grabbing clothes out of Rosemary's wardrobe.  
Rosemary quickly sended something back - she still held Ross his number a secret for Elizabeth. She knew she could trust her friend, but she promised Ross to keep it a secret.  
''Just Twitter. Everyone keeps sending me tweets.''  
Elizabeth looked at her friend and smiled. ''I know, because of you I gained more followers.''  
''Your welcome?'' Rosemary said and she dropped herself on her bed.

''You girls ready?'' Charlie asked who was carrying the suitcases in the car. Elizabeth was jumping up and down, while Rosemary was busy with her IPhone. She looked up when Charlie and Elizabeth were looking at her. Rosemary raised her eyebrows. ''Of course I'm ready!'' she said.  
Elizabeth rushed into the car and she putted her seat belt on. Rosemary followed her into the car and she also putted her seat belt on.  
''Let's go.'' Charlie said, while he drove away.

* * *

''Oh my god, Ross.'' Rydel said, while she looked to her younger brother. ''Can you please sit down for a moment?''  
Ross was walking through the room. He tried to sit down, but a second later he's already walking through the room again. He couldn't help it, he was nervous to see Rosemary again. Talking through the phone was easy, but how would he react when he actually sees her.  
''Let him.'' Ryland said who walked into the room. ''He's nervous to see Rosemary. You would too if you met an amazing guy.''  
Rydel rolled with her eyes. ''Yeah, you're probably right.''  
''She could be here any time soon!'' Ross said while he looked to his phone. The last thing Rosemary sended to him was: _Sorry Ross! Don't have any Wi-Fi now, see you soon! - Very funny actually, because I'll see you soon - literally.  
_Ross smiled, until his mother came into the room. ''You guys need to rehearse.'' Ross raised his eyebrows. ''Are you crazy? I want to pick Rosemary up at the airport!''  
Stormie chuckled and then shook her head. ''No, you see her tonight. I think Rosemary want to see Paris first.'' She pulled her son along with her. ''Don't worry okay? It's a girl in Paris. I think she's more busy with explore Paris.''  
''You're probably right.''

* * *

''I. WANT. TO. SEE. ROSS!'' Rosemary yelled, while she followed her step-father and best friend. They already found the Hotel and now they were about to explore Paris. Elizabeth rolled with her eyes while she walked next to Charlie. ''Just be patient, alright?''  
Rosemary stopped walking when she heard the ringtone of her IPhone. ''Wait guys!'' she said, while grabbing her phone. She frowned, she didn't knew this number. ''Hello, this is Rosemary talking.''  
''Rosemary?'' a voice said, Rosemary didn't really recognize it, but it sounded familair. ''This is Riker speaking, I wanted to ask you something.''  
Rosemary's eyes became huge when she heard it was Riker Lynch, the elder brother of Ross. Elizabeth would go out of her mind if she told her she was speaking to Riker.  
''Hold on a minute.'' Riker said, ''My mom wants to talk with you.''  
Rosemary waited a few minutes, until she heard the familiar voice of Stormie - Ross his mother. ''Hey Rose, long time no speak. How are you?'' she asked through the phone. Rosemary smiled and started walking again.  
''I'm fine, thanks for asking. How about you? And what was Riker talking about 'need to ask you something' is something wrong?''  
Rosemary heard Stormie laughing. ''Of course not, but we wanted to surprise Ross, with you.''  
''Could you meet me at your Hotel in like, twenty minutes?''  
Rosemary jumped up and down and she giggled like a little girl. ''Of course, see you then!''

Elizabeth and Charlie both were looking curious. ''What, what?'' Elizabeth asked while looking to her friend.  
''We need to go back to the Hotel, Stormie is meeting us there about twenty minutes. We're going to surprise Ross, with me!'' Rosemary jumped up and down and she kept giggling like a little girl.  
''Well, let's go.'' Charlie said and he and the two girls started walking to the Hotel.

* * *

''Rose!'' Stormie said when she found Rosemary. Rosemary looked up and she started smiling. ''Stormie, it's so nice to meet you!''  
Stormie pulled her into a hug - which Rosemary didn't expected, but she hugged her back.  
''So, this is your step-father Charlie? And then this is Elizabeth, your best friend?''  
Rosemary grinned when Elizabeth's eyes became huge. ''Yes, all true.''  
''Well, it's nice to meet you guys. Rosemary told a lot of good things about you. But we need to hurry, because Ross is out of his mind. He's being nervous all day!''  
''Well, he's not the only one.'' Elizabeth said and she chuckled when Rosemary's face became red. ''I am nervous too, but I am a fan who's going to meet R5. So don't worry about me.''

* * *

The members of R5 were pretty busy with their rehearsal. They were almost done, just finish the last song: Loud and they were done. They were so busy that they didn't notice someone opening the door, but quickly closed it too.  
When the band was done with their rehearsal, they sighed relieved. ''Done!'' Ross said and he quickly putted away his guitar.  
They all looked up when somebody started clapping, they didn't notice somebody was watching them. - It was dark, so they couldn't see who it was. When the person walked into the light, Ross his eyes became huge.  
It was Rosemary.  
''You guys sounded awesome.'' she said and she smiled friendly to the band.  
Ross was frozen, he was staring to the girl in front of him - the girl he was talking to for months. The girl he felt in love with, by only talking to her.  
''Erhm, Ross?'' Rocky said, when he walked over to his brother. ''Is he still alive?''  
Rosemary chuckled, and then Ross finally started breathing again. ''It is you!'' he finally said.  
''He's alive!'' Riker said and he walked to his brother and slapped his arm. ''Go get her.''

Ross jumped off the stage and rushed towards Rosemary, who was obviously pretty nervous.  
''It's me.'' Rosemary said and she smiled towards him.  
Ross touched her cheek, just to make sure she was real - and she was. Ross couldn't believe it, after all those weeks he finally meet the girl he was thinking of all day and all night.  
''I can't believe it.''  
Ross pulled her into a hug, and Rosemary hugged him back. She chuckled softly when Ross pulled her away, softly. He couldn't believe it, this was all a dream. Well, the pain on his back because Riker's clap on his back was telling him this was all real.

''I know right!'' Rosemary said, and her eyes lighten up. ''I couldn't believe it either. Until I heard your voice.''

* * *

Rosemary quickly walked into the room the band was busy with their rehearsal. They didn't notice somebody walked into the room. When they were done with their rehearsal, they sighed relieved. ''Done!'' Ross said and he quickly putted away his guitar.  
It was him, it was really him.  
They all looked up when somebody started clapping, they didn't notice somebody was watching them. - It was dark, so they couldn't see who it was. When the person walked into the light, Ross his eyes became huge.  
''You guys sounded awesome.'' Rosemary said and she smiled friendly to the band.  
Rosemary could see Ross was frozen, he was staring to her. It was creepy first, but then Rosemary didn't mind him staring at her. Rosemary just stood there, staring back to the person were she's madly in love with.  
''Erhm, Ross?'' Rocky said, when he walked over to his brother. ''Is he still alive?''  
Rosemary chuckled, and then Ross finally started breathing again. ''It is you!'' he finally said.  
''He's alive!'' Riker said and he walked to his brother and slapped his arm. ''Go get her.''

Rosemary blinked a couple of times when Ross jumped off the stage. She still couldn't believe it, Ross Lynch was actually walking towards her! The one she felt in love by only talking to on the phone.  
''I can't believe it.'' Ross said.  
Rosemary woke up from her daydream and she stared into his eyes. She couldn't believe it either. Then Ross pulled her into a hug and Rosemary hugged him back. It felt so good.  
''I know right!'' Rosemary said, and her eyes lighten up. ''I couldn't believe it either. Until I heard your voice.''  
They hugged each other again, this time longer then the first hug.  
Riker cleared his throat and jumped off the stage, with the others behind him. ''Aren't you going to introduce us?'' Riker asked and he raised his eyebrows, the other members of the band stood beside him.  
''Of course!'' Ross said and he led Rosemary towards the R5 members. ''Rose, these are the members of the band. My older brothers Riker and Rocky, my older sister Rydel and my good friend Ellington, or how we call him; Ratliff. Oh and the youngest of us all, Ryland. - Guys, this is Rosemary.''  
When Rosemary was done shaking hands, she smiled. ''It's so nice to finally meet you guys.'' she said. ''This is so different than the concert.''  
They all started laughing, and Rosemary blinked a couple of times. Oh, she was funny? It was all so new for her, being friends with famous people.  
''So, you're here alone?'' Riker asked.  
Rosemary shook her head. ''No, my step-dad and best friend are waiting in the other room. She's a huge fan of you Riker.'' Rosemary said and she chuckled softly. ''I think she's going to faint if she sees you.''  
''That's sweet, and creepy at the same time.'' he said, while the others started laughing.

''Rose?'' Rydel asked when the guys were busy with putting the instruments away. ''You said step-dad, aren't you here with your real parents?'' Rydel looked towards her new friend and blinked.  
Rosemary looked towards Rydel and bide upon her lower lip. ''He's the only parent I have left.'' she whispered.  
''Oh!'' Rydel said, shocked. ''I'm so sorry, I didn't know!''  
Rosemary smiled towards her. ''It's okay, don't worry. Its fine, it was a long time ago when I had both of my parents.''  
Rydel placed her hand upon Rosemary's shoulder and smiled. ''Well, you are welcome in our family. I would love to have another girl in our family.'' she said and winked towards Rosemary, who laughed shortly.

* * *

''So. Where do you think their talking about?'' Ross asked while he helped Ellington with cleaning up the stage. Ellington looked up and saw Rydel and Rosemary laughing. ''Girl-stuff probably.''  
Ross looked up towards Rosemary and blinked a couple of times. She seemed pretty happy. When Rosemary suddenly looked towards him, Ross quickly looked away and acted like he was very busy.

''I was really curious about you.'' Rydel confessed. ''I did even searched for your Twitter with Ross.''  
Rosemary laughed when Rydel confessed she was been curious about her. ''You? Curious about me? I feel really special now.'' Rosemary said, and the two girls started laughing.  
''It's true. When Ross started about this 'amazing and different' girl, I became curious. And he's right.'' Rydel said. Rosemary blinked and looked towards the girl. ''Right about wait?'' - ''You. How you are. You are different.''  
Rosemary started blushing when Rydel said those words to her. ''Thanks.''

''So!'' Ross said who suddenly stood by his sister and Rosemary. ''I was so busy planning to get you here, I forgot to made plans for us.'' He rubbed his head and laughed shortly. ''Sorry.''  
''It's no problem.'' Rosemary said and she smiled to Ross. ''We'll figure something out. You guys mind to meet my step-father and friend now? I think she's dying out there.''  
Rydel laughed and Ross nodded. ''Sure, why not. Let's go guys.''

* * *

''You guys should visit the Eiffel Tower, together!'' Elizabeth said who was sitting next to her friend. Charlie was gone with Mark and Stormie to do some ''stuff''. Rosemary looked to her friend and raised her eyebrow. ''Yeah, but what about you?''  
''She's fine.'' Rydel said. ''Elizabeth and I can hang out. It's been a while when I had some girl-time with an actually girl from my age.''  
Elizabeth smiled widely towards her best friend. ''See, I'm fine.''  
''I never been to the Eiffel Tower.'' Rosemary confessed, while looking to Ross, who was busy with his phone. ''What do you think?''  
Ross looked up and blinked. ''Yeah sure. Sorry I was busy with Tweeting that you're here.''  
''Yeah, thanks for that. All those tweets, girls are sending me. It's driving me crazy.''  
''I know what you mean.'' the other members of the band agreed with her.

''So, are you ready?'' Ross asked while Rosemary was putting on her jacket. It seemed she had some trouble with putting it on. ''Yeah, almost.'' she mumbled. Ross walked over and helped Rosemary getting into her jacket. ''Ah, thanks.'' she said and smiled to him.  
''Let's go!'' Ross said, and he stuck his hand out to Rosemary, who hesitate for a moment, but then gently took his hand.  
The two of them walked out of the house.  
''I'm so happy you're here.'' Ross said while they walked out of the house. ''I've been waiting for this moment so long.'' Ross looked to Rosemary, whose cheeks were turning pink.  
''Me too.'' she agreed.

While the two of them were on their way to the Eiffel Tower, Ross was doing all the talking. Rosemary just listened to him. She was happy that she finally met him. And she was holding his hand, - she was feeling wonderful.  
''So, what do you think?'' Ross suddenly asked.  
''What?'' Rosemary said, and she looked to Ross. Her cheeks were turning pink. ''Sorry, I was thinking about something.''  
Ross narrowed his eyes but then smiled. ''I was asking what you were thinking about the Eiffel Tower.''  
''It's beautiful!'' she said while she looked up to the Eiffel Tower.  
Ross grabbed his phone and looked to Rosemary. ''We should make a picture. It's been a while ago when we made a picture together.'' he said and chuckled softly.  
After they took a picture, Ross immediately placed it on Instagram. He grinned to Rosemary when he was done. Rosemary raised her eyebrows when she saw him smiling like that. ''What did you do?'' she asked. - ''Look for yourself.''  
Rosemary grabbed her IPhone and started Instagram. ''No way! _Underneath the Eiffel Tower, the best place to kiss a girl you like. _Are you serious?'' Rosemary started laughing while she putted her IPhone in her pocket again.  
''Well, I am serious about that kiss.'' Ross said and he looked to Rosemary. ''A kiss on the cheek of course!'' he quickly said when he notice Rosemary's face became all red and surprised.  
He pressed a kiss upon her cheek and chuckled.

They both looked up when somebody suddenly started screaming. ''LOOK! It's Ross and Rosemary!''  
Rosemary blinked and looked up to Ross. ''They recognize me?'' she said, surprised.  
''Of course, they think you're my girlfriend.'' Ross said, he couldn't help it but he felt proud about it. ''Oh, are you ready for the fan girls?''  
''No?'' - ''Me neither, let's go!''  
Ross grabbed her hand and started running. The girls started running as well.  
Both Ross and Rosemary had fun in running away for the fans. It was like they already knew each other for a very long time.

* * *

''Can you believe those reactions? _You guys are so cute! - Go marry already. - Rose, why are you so perfect? _I'm feeling kinda famous.'' Rosemary said and she looked to Ross.  
After running for half an hour, they found this cute restaurant.  
''You are famous Rose.'' Ross said, who took a nip from his drink. ''You are friends with R5, and they all think you're my girlfriend.''  
Rosemary pouted her lips and she looked towards the boy she's madly in love with.  
''What do you think?''  
Ross almost choked in his drink when Rosemary asked him that question. ''Think about what?'' he asked.  
''They think I'm your girlfriend, what do _you _think?''  
Ross bide upon his lower lip and looked around. ''Is this the place to talk about that?'' - Rosemary nodded and she looked pretty serious. Ross sighed and he lowered his glass.  
''Well, I think you are amazing, but it's to earlier for us to date.''  
Rosemary sighed relieved, but looked up when Ross wasn't finished yet.  
''But I would love it to have you as my girlfriend.''  
Rosemary's face became red and she looked away for a moment.  
''I think we should go meet up the others. You need to be ready for the concert tonight.''  
Ross sighed and nodded then. ''You're right, let's go.''

Rosemary stood up and watched Ross paying for the drinks. ''Why didn't you let me pay?'' Rosemary muttered when he returned.  
Ross laughed. ''Because I am a guy?''  
He walked out of the restaurant, with Rosemary behind him. She quickly grabbed his hand and smiled when Ross looked at her. He smiled back and they started walking.  
''That conversation from earlier, isn't finished yet.'' Rosemary said and she looked up to Ross. ''We continue tomorrow, alright?''  
Ross nodded and smiled to her.

**I hate this chapter! Sorry guys, but this is the worst chapter I've write.  
****Sorry Rossmary shippers, but the next chapter with be sad, very sad. I want to put some drama into this story.  
****Thanks for reading guys. Next chapter will be online soon!**


End file.
